What Happened Next
by rocker729
Summary: This is a season 4 fan fiction, about the mysteries that Cassie, Dexter and Erin face. Along with a few new characters, the mysteries will not give up. Co-written by I Love Chase Davenport.
1. Welcome To Anubis

**Hey guys, here's a season 4 story, that is co-written by I love chase davenport. Hope you like it! :)**

Greyson POV

My brother, Fabian, drives me to my new boarding school, the same one he went to. Anubis House, he says there is danger at every turn, and that he found his first love there, Nina Martin. She was the 'chosen one' whatever that means. We pull into the road that leads to the school, and we stop at this really old house. Fabian gets out with me, opening the trunk, grabbing my suitcase, because apparently a sixteen year old is incapable of doing anything.

"Calm down Grey, here's your bag, we don't need Derek to show up now do we?," Fabian asks, and I shake my head. Derek is my other personality, I have MPD(multi-personality disorder), and Derek is my overprotective other side. Fabian adds, " I just want to say hello to Trudy, and look at Anubis house once more, I sort of miss that place." We walk up the creaky old stairs to a wooden door, Fabian opens it naturally, walking in like he still lived there.

"Oh Fabian, dearie! I didn't think I would see you back here. Well I guess you were dropping off your brother, then. You must be Greyson, I'm Trudy, your housemother.," This lady with tan skin says walking out of two open doors to the left. There is a chandler hanging above and a wrapping staircase around the right, with a door beneath it. Also there is a hall heading back past it.

"Trudy? Oh there's another one here too? Well at least this one's cute.," A girl with straight blonde hair, smiling at me. Following her are two other girls, one with straight black hair and another with curly light brown hair.

"I'm Christina, this is Erin and Cassie, welcome to Anubis House!," The light brown haired girl says, kindly, pointing to the black haired girl first then the blonde. A guy with dark brown hair runs down the hallway, tripping as he says,

"Fabian, dude? What will Miller show up too?"

"I doubt it, but he might visit his father once in a while, you know Mr. Sweet. Oh, I best be off, got to catch my flight.," Fabian says, waving bye to Trudy and everyone else, then swiftly walking out. Wow Fabian, wait catch his flight? Oh yeah he got tickets to America, from mum and dad, for his birthday.

Jessica POV

I walk into this huge ancient house, exactly like my friend from fashion school told me, it is really cool! To the left there are some doors, I walk through them leaving my suitcase with the few others that are out there in the hall. There are five kids sitting in this room, two guys three girls, all staring at me. Finally the one boy with deep brown hair speaks up,

"Hi, I'm Greyson, that is Cassie, Erin, Dexter, and Christina. Welcome to Anubis."

"Hi, I'm Jessica.," I say smiling at him, so far he seems nice. The others seem nice too, but that Cassie girl keeps throwing me glares, I'm not sure why. This lady with tan skin and dark brown, basically black, hair walks in with a tray full of cookies.

"Hello dearie, you must be Jessica, I'm Trudy, your housemother.," She says smiling, offering me a cookie. I gladly take one, taking a bite, as the other kids stand to get some. The front door opens and another guy with dark brown spiky hair walks in with another guy with dirty blonde spiky hair. I walk out, smiling as I finish my cookie, then saying,

"Hi, I'm Jessica, what's your guy's name?"

"The name's Jason, but call me Jace" The blonde haired guy says.

"Chase, who else is here?," He says smiling, then looking past me at the other kids.

"Um, there's Greyson, Cassie, Dexter, Erin, Christina, you guys and me.," I say kindly, and they both nod. They both walk past me, towards the other kids, as another kid starts yelling,

"Cassie, just leave me alone! I never knew a person could start stalking someone who they have only known for less than a half an hour!" Greyson. That's why Cassie was glaring at me, I had smiled at Greyson, wow. He storms out, sitting on the stairs, whispering to himself to calm down, and something about Derek?

"You okay, Greyson?," I ask softly, sitting next to him.

"It's just that she won't leave me alone, ever since I got here her high-pitched voice has followed me everywhere. I need to calm down, breathe Greyson breathe.," He says, trying to calm down.

"Why do you need to calm down so quickly? Also I'm sorry to barge into your life, but who's Derek.," I ask and he looks at me, not angrily, but with kind eyes.

"Derek, is me, I have MPD, multi-personality disorder, and he's my other personality. He's really over-protective of me and the people I care about. Please don't tell anyone, I don't need the whole school, ether laughing at me or feeling sorry for me. You probably feel sorry for me, don't you?," He says shaking his head, frustrated.

"No I don't feel sorry for you Greyson, he's a part of you, and you seem really nice.," I whisper giving him a soft smile. Somebody clears their throat above me, and this guy with greasy coal black hair comes out of a room atop the stairs.

"The hall is no place for talking. LEAVE NOW!," He shouts, glaring at Grey and me.

"Hector Rodenmaar! Leave the poor dears alone, they did nothing wrong!," Trudy shouts walking out into the hall.

"Wait, Rodenmaar? I thought the last caretaker's last name was Victor Rodenmaar? Are they related?," Greyson says, pulling me back into the other room, sitting on the couch.

"Possibly, I don't know, I just got here!," I say laughing.

Dexter POV

Wow, Greyson and Jessica are close, bet Cassie's mad now. I wonder when we will start this Sibuna thing that Eddie told us about. After what happened with the touchstone and Sophia, I wonder if they finished up all the mysteries. Also I thought someone had to be the osirion or chosen one to use this locket thing, yet Miller gave it to me anyways. I've already tested the passage to the basement, didn't work. I guess I'm not the chosen one, since the osirion died, maybe he can be reincarnated, maybe.


	2. The Rules and a mysterious cloud

**This chapter was written by: I Love Chase Davenport**

**Disclaimer- I Love Chase Davenport and I do not own House Of Anubis, She owns her characters( Chase, Christina, and Jace) and I own mine( Jessica, Greyson and Hector).**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Christina POV  
I got a text and I screamed but Cassie covered my mouth  
"What was that?" Erin asked as everyone looked at me  
"Just my sister." I said after getting Cassie's hand off my mouth "She was pregnant when I left and she had her baby an hour ago." I then finished.  
"Awwwwww." said Erin I nodded  
"And she named her after my middle name." I said  
"What's your middle name?" The Chase guy asked  
"Melody." I said. Dexter began to laugh "Oh you gonna laugh at that Dexter?" I asked. He wouldn't shut up so I threw a cookie at him hitting him in the nose  
"Ok that kinda hurt." He said rubbing his nose  
"What a waste of a cookie." Jace said. I rolled my eyes  
"Get over it." I said. Annoyed a bit. Then a man in a tan coat and a black suit walked in. He had an evil look in his eyes and greased back black hair. He was tall and really creepy...  
"Children." He muttered in disgust "Listen up!" He barked "The rooming will be as followed! Christina and Jessica room 1 up stairs, Cassie and Erin room 2 up stairs, Chase and Greyson room 1 down stairs, and Jason and Dexter room 2 down stairs!" He yelled. "Rules are, No use of bad language, no boys sleeping in girls corridors, no girls sleeping in boys corridors, curfew is 10 O'clock, you have 5 minute to get ready for bed, no one will go into the cellar or Attic and no one may enter my office unless I allow you, do I make myself clear?!" He asked. No one answered "Do I make my self clear!?" He repeated "Yes sir!" We all said as Trudy walked out saying,  
"Hector you have to be less loud. You're acting just like Victor."  
"Don't speak of my brother." Hector said before leaving the room  
"Anyone else think he's creepy?" I asked. Everyone nodded.  
"I'm gonna go unpack." Jace said walking out of the room.  
"Me two." Chase said Following  
"Wow last to enter first to leave." I mumbled Cassie pushed me  
"I saw the way you looked at that Chase boy." She said  
"What way did I look at him?" I asked  
"With love dove eyes." Erin said "Shut up you two." I said getting up and walking out of the room. I bumped into Chase and we both fell down.  
"Ow." I said because I fell on my butt  
"I'm sorry." Chase said standing up and holding out his hand to help me up  
"No it's my fault." I said as he helped me up  
"I'm Chase Davado." He said holding out his hand  
"Christina Jackson." I said shaking it. I got a text it read 'You like him haha!' It was from Cassie. I rolled my eyes  
"Talk to ya later?" Chase said. I nodded as he got his suitcase and walked away. I got my black colored suitcase and picked it up and walked up the creaking steps. This place seemed so old that it might not stand up much longer. I reached the top and saw Hector in his office with a stuffed Owl. I just stared at him like he was crazy before he saw me and glared that's when I quickly went to a door opening it quickly and walked inside.  
"Wow." I said as I looked around. I saw 5 doors. I looked to the first door to my left "I guess this is my room." I mumbled to myself as I opened the door. It was mostly empty except a few shelves and 2 bed's. I sat on one of the beds closest to the door. I heard something move underneath the bed. I moved a bit and it moved again. I bent down to see what was under it. I saw a box. I reached under the bed to grab it but I heard the door open and st back up. It was Jessica  
"Oh hey." She said looking at me  
"Hi." I said. I saw I had cut my hand on a bed spring so I hid it behind my back "I'll be right back." I said standing up. I got past her and went to the door witch I think leads to the bathroom. Lucky me I was right. I closed the door and locked it. I went to the sink and looked at the cut. IT looked kinds bad "Dang." I said. I saw a spounch on the edge of the sink so I grabbed it and turned the water on. It was cold and I put it on my cut. I winced a bit. "Ow.," I said.  
No One's POV  
A blue cloud enter the the bathroom like it was steam as she turned it to hat water to see if it would help. The blue loud went for the opening in her skin and it entered her blood stream.  
Christina POV  
I felt something as the stem hit my cut. I winced even more and put the not hot and soggy sponge to my hand. I was so close to screaming but there was a knock at the door "Hello?" asked a voice I recognized as Erin  
"I'll be out in a minute.," I said still trying to wash my cut  
"Are you okay?," Erin asked hearing hurt in my voice  
"I'm fine.," I lied but not being a good liar I don't think she fell for it  
"Okay.," She said walking away. Wow that actually worked! I looked in the cabinet and there was tooth past and rash cream... Wait why is there rash cream? Anyway I finally found the band-aids and put one of the big bandages on my cut and put them back. I shut the water off and opened the door running into Erin  
"Sorry.," I said.

"It's okay.," She said walking past me into the bathroom  
meanwhile...  
Chase POV  
I hopped onto my bed as Greyson walked in.

"Hey.," I said playing with a Rubix cube  
"Um Hi.," He said. I felt my phone vibrate and I got it from my back pocket. It was my mom texting me 'you get there safe?' I texted back 'Yep.' then I put my phone on the night stand. I heard moving upstairs. Probably the girls. Then I heard a bit of talking. It was Christina and Jessica so I decided to listen in. Yep I'm that kind of person.


	3. Jealousy

**This chapter was written by: Rocker729**

**Hope you like it!**

Erin POV

Wow, those other kids seem okay, but Cassie doesn't seem to like Jessica that much. She says that I can't like Dexter because he's weird, but I like weird, being normal is way to boring. I wonder what was up with Christina in the bathroom, she was clearly lying, but why? Cassie paces in front of me, as I sit on my bed, I guess she is thinking of a plan. For what exactly; I have no clue. I wonder what we should do about Sibuna, there was so many people in it before, now it's just three, I think we need to recruit someone new, the question is, who?

"Erin? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?," Cassie says, right in my face. I mutter a sorry getting up off my bed, I need a snack.

"Want a snack?," I ask walking to the door. Her response is to chuck a pillow at my face, just as the door closes. That was close, but I will feel her wrath tonight, I'm positive about that. The house is dead silent, shockingly because it's only 6 o'clock, and as I walk downstairs I can hear people talking. Nobody is there. The basement, it has to be the basement!

"Your brother failed me, if you fail me to, the Rodenmaar legacy is done with me then. You two were always helpless, you running away all the time, and Victor was always with the Frobisher-Smythe girl and that Zeno kid. The only thing that boy accomplished was taking the touchstone far away from this place.," A mysterious deep voice booms as I hold my ear to the basement door.

"I will not disappoint you like he did, Victor was weak and spineless. He cared to much about these miscreants, I do not. ," Another voice, that sounds like Hector, growls proudly. Creepy, really creepy! I back away from the door slowly then make a run for it back upstairs.

Christina POV  
I walk back into my room, sitting on my bed, looking at Jessica unpack.

"So, how do you like Anubis house?," I ask her and she turns to face me, sitting on her bed.

"It seems really cool! Exactly like my one friend Amber who used to come here said it would be like. The only thing is I don't think Cassie likes me very much.," She says frowning at the last part.

"Cassie will be Cassie, don't let her ruin your day, just because she's jealous.," I say smiling at her. She smiles back, then looks slightly confused asking,

"But why would she be jealous of me? All I did was smile at Greyson and she started glaring at me!," Jess says, looking slightly frustrated.

"It wasn't that you smiled at him, it's that he smiled back, and you two started talking. Hey, supper will be ready any moment, lets go.," I say kindly changing the subject, getting up heading for the door. That box will have to wait until later, when she isn't there, plus the fact that I'm starving!

Chase POV

"It wasn't that you smiled at him, it's that he smiled back and you two started talking. Hey, supper will be ready any moment, lets go.," Christina's voice says, and then there is more moving and a door being shut.

"Hey, Greyson, looks like Cassie likes you and is jealous of Jessica.," I say getting up off my bed. No response. "Hey? Greyson!"

"What?," He groans, taking out one of his headphones. Whoops, didn't see them.

"Just that it's time for supper and that Cassie likes you and is jealous of Jessica.," I say, walking out.

"Wait, what? Why would she be jealous of Jessica, and I really don't exactly care if she likes me, she is obsessive, and it's really creepy.," Greyson says, following me to the dining room. He seems to be getting frustrated.

"Dude, chill, it's just that you will have two girls going for your attention. And by what you just said, I think only one of them will get it.," I say sitting down. Greyson sits next to me and Jessica, Christina, Dexter and Jace flow in, Jessica sitting beside Greyson and Christina next to me. Dexter sits across from me and Jace in between him and Christina. Finally Cassie and Erin arrive, Cassie sitting next to Jessica and Erin next to her. Um, world war three is about to begin people. Trudy walks in with two large bowls of spaghetti, then walking back to the kitchen, grabbing two plates of garlic bread. Finally, she brings a pitcher of water in, sitting it on the table next to Cassie and Jessica.

"Dig in sweeties!," Trudy says, walking back into the kitchen. Dexter and Jace grab a bunch of food, and I grab some after them. Erin grabs some, then starts talking to Dexter, and Greyson, Jessica and Cassie grab some too. Greyson starts some sort of a science conversation with Jessica and Cassie just glares, like I said world war three.

Jessica POV

"Switch spots.," Cassie mutters under her breath to me. Then she adds, "Now."

"Sorry, I got here before you and sat down. So unless you own this chair, you can't make me move.," I whisper to her under my breath.

"You asked for it.," She growls quietly. What is that suppose to mean? Cassie grabs the pitcher of water dumping it on me, gaining gasps from everyone and a growl from Greyson.

"Cassie!," Greyson shouts, but there's a difference in his voice, Derek.

"What, she wouldn't give me _my_ seat!," Cassie says, innocently.

"No just leave her alone, leave Greyson alone, JUST LEAVE!," Grey, well Derek, shouts and everyone looks confused. I grab Grey's wrist dragging him out of the dining room into the hall, then out onto the porch

"Calm down, Derek, please bring Greyson back.," I say calmly, and he nods slowly.

"Jessica, what happened? Why are you all wet? It's freezing out here!," He says taking off his jacket, giving it to me.

"Cassie poured water on my because I wouldn't move out of the seat next to you. Everyone except for you gasped, you growled, then shouted Cassie's name, but it wasn't you I could tell by the tone of your voice. She tried to act innocent, but Derek shouted, 'No just leave her alone, leave Greyson alone, JUST LEAVE!' and I drug you out of there before it got any worse. Are you alright?," I ask him after explaining everything. He looks at me, frowning slightly.

"No, the question is are you alright? Come on, you need out of these wet clothes before you get sick. I'll be fine, I'm just not sure how you're able to calm Derek down so fast, nobody could ever calm him down, it normally took over an hour of sitting in a locked room to calm him down.," He says, grabbing my hand, pulling me inside and upstairs to my room. Then he adds, "I'll deal with Cassie, not Derek, me. Don't worry." He smiles, walking out, leaving me in the empty silence.


	4. Fainting

**This Chapter was written by:I Love Chase Davenport**

**Hope you like it!**

Christina POV  
My scratch began to burn as Greyson walked back in.

"I have to go. I'll be back." I said getting up and walking out. I began to walk up the steps but I felt a bit light-headed. My vision became blurry as I reached the last step. I felt my legs give and myself fall to the ground blacking out.  
Chase POV  
Christina's been gone for a long time

"Where's Christina?" Trudy asked walking over from the kitchen.  
"We don't know she said she'd be back but she's still gone." I said a bit of worry in my voice. "Stupid girl!" We heard Hector bark. We all got up from the table running to see what had happened. Christina was passed out on the top step blood leaking slowly from a bandage on her wrist.  
"Oh my god." Dexter said before fainting at the sight of the blood. I was the first up the steps then Jace, Erin, Cassie, Trudy and Greyson.  
"What happened?" I asked looking at Christina's pale face.  
"I have no idea." Hector said before walking into his office ignoring the fact that Christina was hurt. I bent down to check her pulse  
"It's there but it's a bit slow." I said. Jessica came from the door in new clothing "Whoa what happened?" She asked  
"I don't know." I said "We came out here and she was passed out." I then said. Jessica bent down next to Christina and looked at the cut  
"Bed spring possibly." She said. Erin gasped a bit. "What?" Jessica asked  
"I heard her in the bathroom earlier with the water running. I asked her is she was ok and she said yes. It sounded like she was lying. She must have been lying." Erin said trying not to sound scared.  
"Jace dear can you get the first aid kit?" Trudy asked. Jace nodded and went to go get it from down stairs. "Chase apply pressure below the cut." She then said. I did as told. I was worried for her. And ya I might have just met her but she seems like a pretty cool dude. Jace came back running up the steps with the first aid kit "It's locked." He said handing it to Trudy "Can someone ge the key from Hector please?" Trudy asked. Greyson got up the steps and knocked on Hector's door  
"Come in." Hector said. Greyson walked in. We heard a few mumbles then Greyson walked out with the key.  
"Here ya go Trudy." He said handing it to her. Trudy put it in the key hole turning it and got the lock off. She opened the box taking a few things out. She slowly removed the entire bandage from Christina's wrist. She took some sort of liquid and put a little on the wound. Christina flinched but was still passed out. Trudy then put something else on but I couldn't tell what it was but it made Christina flinch again then Trudy put the band-aid on it. I let go of Christina's arm as she slowly slipped. "She just needs to rest now." Trudy said. Jace helped me get Christina to her room and lay her on her bed. I took one last look at her before closing the door. Jace and I then went back to the dining room with the rest. I wonder how she got cut? Why would she be looking under her bed? Why is there a potato on my seat?


	5. New Chosen One or Reincarnated Osirion?

**This Chapter was written by:Rocker729**

**Hope you like it!**

Greyson POV

How did any of this happen? The moment when I need my brain to work, it fails me. I walk in before Jessica, switching her wet seat for mine, then walking over to the couch sitting down. Somebody sits down next to me, Cassie, looking at me strangely.

"You know it's not nice to stare.," I say to her. She frowns as I add, "Oh, but I should expect rude things from you, after that scene. Please just leave Jessica alone, she did nothing wrong." I stand walking out of the room, back to my own room grabbing my ipod, putting my headphones in. Lying on my bed I close my eyes.

~3rd person~

What Greyson didn't know was that Dexter had walked in to talk to him, wearing the locket Eddie had given him, and it was glowing. But nether of them realized that there was another person there, and he was not happy to see that locket again.

Dexter POV

Wait why is this thing glowing? I need to talk to Eddie, maybe there is a new chosen one or a reincarnated osirion, and that person just so happens to be Fabian's bro! Taking off the necklace, I sit it next to Greyson, walking outside of his bedroom then to mine getting on my laptop. I log on Skype, sending a request to Eddie, and he answers almost immediately.

"So, dude, how's Anubis? Any new mysteries yet?," He asks running a hand through his hair.

"Um, well you know Fabian's little brother Greyson? Well when I walked in to talk to him a few seconds ago, the necklace started glowing,dude! The closer to him the brighter it got, but he was asleep, he didn't see anything. I think he might be the new chosen one or something.," I say seriously. Eddie frowns, then says,

" I'm adding Fabian, Patrica, Alfie, and KT to this chat, go get Cassie and Erin, okay?"

"Sure, Miller, one sec.," I say running out of my room, straight to the dining room, where Cassie and Erin are cleaning up.

"Sibuna chat, NOW!" I whisper to them and they both nod sitting down the plates and glasses that they had walking with me. We make it back and everyone is on the chat, KT looking tired, wait she lives in America so time difference. I fill Cassie and Erin in on the details of what happened before, while the previous Sibuna members listen as well.

"Wait? Greyson as in my little brother? No that couldn't be, could it?," Fabian says confused.

"Remember Fabian, it is Anubis House, anything can happen, from eternal life to Ra raining down his gold.," KT says yawning.

"My brother knows about Sibuna, and about everything, I had to tell someone about it or I would have not lasted. Especially since I lost contact with Nina over the summer. I'm going to find her, even if it kills me, that's why I'm on a plane right now. Talk to Grey about it, but watch his MPD, it can go haywire sometimes, Sibuna." Fabian says, leaving the chat.

"Wait what's MPD?," Patrica asks, confused. To tell you the truth; so am I.

"Multi-personality disorder, it means he has more than one personality and he can't control when his other personality comes out or what it does.," Erin says, smiling. Wow, she's really smart, I'm glad she's in Sibuna, she may not be Fabian smart but she knows her stuff.

"Okay well talk to him, like Fabian said, I'm going back to bed. Sibuna.," KT says, exiting the chat, and Alfie, Patrica, and Eddie all say Sibuna, leaving as well.

"Okay, so who has to talk to Grey, it can't be Cassie.," I say and Cassie gives me a glare.

"Why can't it be me?," She asks, growling a bit.

"Well you just dumped water on the one person who has seemingly been understanding him. If you didn't notice earlier when he shouted at you that wasn't his natural personality, that's why Jessica pulled him out of the room. My cousin has MPD and it took hours to bring her back from her other personality, it took Jess a minute to calm him down. He trusts her, not you, or else his other personality wouldn't have snapped in control right then.," I say, walking over to Greyson's room, the necklace still glowing where I left it. I shake Greyson's shoulder saying, "Greyson? We need to talk dude."

"What is it?," He asks, not noticing the necklace.

"Okay, well, you know about Sibuna right? Well I think you might ether be the new chosen one or a reincarnated osirion, see this?," I say, picking up the necklace, and it stops glowing at my touch. Handing it to him, it glows as soon as he touches it.

"Okay, maybe I am. I should test it out, come with me.," He says getting up and walking out. Into the kitchen he walks and nobody is there thankfully. I check the dining room and the laundry room and it was all clear. Greyson brings the locket to the secret passage and it opens. Looks like we found ourselves a new chosen one!

~3rd person~

What they didn't know was that they were being watched, and the person watching didn't like what he saw at all.


	6. Waking up for a new day

**This chapter was written by: I Love Chase Davenport**

**I hope you like it!**

Christina POV  
I felt my muscles loosen as my eyes opened slowly. There was Erin just staring down at me "Ah!" I said. she jumped. I sat up "What are you doing?" I asked  
"Checking on you." She said stepping back a little. I ran a hand through my hair. Ya I know guys do that but I can two  
"You scared the papperdoddles out of me." I said breathing heavily.  
"What?" She asked confused from what I said  
"Nothing." I said. I breathed in slowly as my phone rang. I picked it up "Hello?" I asked  
"How's school going?" Someone on the other line asked.  
"Harrison?" I asked. Harrison is a friend of my mom's son.  
"Yep Christy. Again, How's school going?" He asked. I took a second to answer  
"Just fine." I said. I felt a lump form in my throat. I looked at Erin with a look saying 'Could you leave please' She understood and walked out  
"You sure?" He asked worry in his voice. That's him always so over protective...  
"Ya. Positive." I said. I then remembered the box under the bed. "I have to go bye Harrison." I said as I hung up. Yep didn't give him time to answer... I looked back under the bed. I saw the box. I maneuvered my hand missing the spring and grabbed the box. I pulled it out from under the bed. Strange. It looks like it's been her for a couple of years. I opened the box. It had a bunch of paper's and a book with a key or two. I heard someone opening the door so I quickly hid the box as Jessica came in  
"You okay?" She asked looking at me a bit weird because of the way I was sitting  
"Ya couldn't be better." I said. She nodded "Well there's some left overs from dinner if you want them." She said  
"No thanks." I said. I laid back down on my bed.  
"You sure?" She asked. I nodded. She left the room and I closed my eyes. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day...  
The next day...  
"Christina?" I heard a voice in my sleep. "Christina!" I said. I woke up immediately to see Jessica "It's morning. Our first day of school." She said. I groaned as I sat up rubbing my eyes  
"can't it wait till later?" I asked.  
"Haha very funny. No." She said. I saw she was already dressed. I just threw on my white shirt and tie then put on my skirt over my jeans. "fashion disaster." I heard Jessica say.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Put a bit of glam in your look." She said. I looked down  
"I don't know what you're getting at." I said looking back up  
"Well at least do your hair." She said. I walked to my suit case and unzipped it pulling out my brush. I brushed threw it completely and put the brush down "That's it?" Jessica asked.  
"Ya. That's what I do every morning." I said. She sighed  
"You really need to learn to be stylish." She said shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Meaning?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy  
"Put your hair in a pony tail at least." She said "Or a braid. Or curl it again!" She said  
"I'd have to get my curler out." I said.  
"Then get it please." she said sitting on her bed. I unzipped my suit case again getting my curler out. I walked to the bathroom door. I opened it and it was completely empty. except for a note. I picked it up it read  
'Welcome to Anubis. good luck.' "The hack?" I asked. I heard someone shake the know "occupied!" I said shoving the note in my pocket "Well hurry up." I heard Cassie say. I sighed as I plugged my curler in. I carefully curled each part of my hair and straightened my bangs then setting them to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror. Same old me. But it didn't feel that way.  
Jessica POV  
Ugh she really needs to learn true fashion! All she did was brush the knot's out of her hair put on a shirt and tie then put a skirt on wearing her jeans from yesterday. Last night she had been acting weird when I came into the room. She was sitting in such an awkward position. I knew this wasn't the right think to do but I began to walk over to her bed. I sat down and looked under her sheets. I saw nothing there. Then I heard the knob being turned. I got up quickly and ran to my bed sitting down in an awkward position as Christina entered the room "Oh her Chris. Love your hair." I said nervously  
"Thanks... I guess." She said confused. That was closer then close. he put her curler away  
"See ya." she said grabbing her bag.  
"You going to school early?" I asked she nodded. Wow she's kind of a nerd... She walked out of the room and I walked back to her bed. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I knew she was hiding something. I saw a folder it was labeled 'secrets' I looked to the door then back at the folder and opened it. It was new's paper clippings one was 'Lacy and Benjamen Jackson killed in a car crash on July 7th. the article read 'Authors Lacy and Benjamen Jackson had been out for the night getting food for the house when a car came barreling threw the streets crashing into the car. They left behind a 18 month baby girl named Christina. Christina's Grandmother took her in after they found out' I stopped reading there. Wow I didn't know her life was like this.  
Christina POV  
I was walking to school when a Chill ran by me. Dang I wish I had brought my jacket. I heard someone walking behind me so I began to walk a bit faster. "Christina." A voice said. It was Chase. I turned around "Oh hey Chase." I said "Hey I was wondering if you'd fancy walking with me?" He asked "Um sure." I said "I could Fancy a walk." I said. He smiled and I smiled back. Maybe this day is better.


	7. Where you belong

**This chapter was written by: Rocker729**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the song Where you Belong by Kari Kimmel.**

_Lyrics are in italics_

Notes are underlined

_The text is underlined and in italics_

**I hope you like it!**

Jace POV

I walk into this huge school, everyone at random lockers with their names on them. Finding mine, I shove my satchel in it, only keeping my notebook and pen with me. Time to think of some new pranks, Jerome my cousin, might have thought he was the best prankster but look who's in charge now? Plus the fact that he completely changed, after that Mara, then that Willow, then that Joy girl, everything is different now. I walk to my first class, which just so happens to be history, boring! It's being taught by Miss Morris, a new teacher, wow they get new teachers almost every year for this exact class! Weird. Just like what Dex, Cassie and Erin were talking about over a video chat last night. What, I'm a prankster, so I set up camera's all over the house to catch each prank I commit! I had my laptop with me in the common room and I just watched the conversation unfold. I just have a few questions; What in the world is Sibuna?, What does Greyson have to do with this?, and What does being a chosen one mean? I'm so freakin' confused it's not funny right now!

Christina POV

I walk into history class, my mind has been drifting to my parents, I may not of exactly known then, but that doesn't mean that I still miss what could have happened between my parents and me. I was always told that they loved me, and that they were kind and extremely caring. I wonder what life was like for them?

Chase POV

I put my headphones in my ears, walking to the back of the history class, sitting next to Jace. Most people don't know this about me, but I was sent through a bunch of different foster families after my mom died and my dad went to prison. He went to prison for, well, abusing me and my younger sister Callie. Callie is with our most recent foster family, going to public school. Everyday, I listen to this song, because it basically gives me hope that there is a place where Callie and I belong out there. I hope she's okay there without me, that's why I was hesitant to come here.

_If you're feeling down or weak  
You can always count on me  
I will always pick you up  
Nothing's ever gonna change  
Nothing's gettin' in my way  
I will always hold you up  
Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday  
Forget yesterday  
It's not where you come from  
It's where you belong  
Nothin' I would trade  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
You're surrounded  
By love and you're wanted  
So never feel alone  
You are home with me  
Right where you belong  
I know sometimes you're feeling lost  
It's hard to find your place in it all  
But you don't have to fear  
Even when you mess up  
You always got my love  
I'm always right here  
Oh, cause  
Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday  
Forget yesterday (ay)  
It's not where you come from  
It's where you belong  
Nothin' I would trade  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
You're surrounded  
By love and you're wanted  
So never feel alone  
You are home with me  
Right where you belong  
Oooo Oooo (Oooo)[x2]  
Don't matter where you've been  
Oooo Oooo (Oooo)[x2]  
You're here for a reason  
Oooo Oooo (Oooo)  
Nooo  
It's not where you come from  
It's where you belong  
Nothin' I would trade  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
You're surrounded  
By love and you're wanted  
So never feel alone  
You are home with me  
Right where you belong_

That song is called _Where you belong _by Kari Kimmel, and it normally brightens my mood. My mom showed me that song, right before she passed away, she she sung it for me. It's really important for me now, and that's why I play it everyday.

~3rd person~

Everyone else piles into the classroom, including a young, dark skinned lady with long coal black hair that is cornrowed back.

"Hello everyone, I'm Miss Morris, your History teacher.," The lady says smiling, putting her things at her desk. Miss Morris picks up a piece of paper from her folder then says, "Okay, class, time for the first roll call of the year, Chase, Christina, Jason, Jackson, Amelia, Jessica, Callie, Greyson, Cassie, Erin, Dexter? Yes, I know that some students are from Isis house, but there was not enough room in their class for them." Everyone nods when their name is called, but if anyone was paying attention to Chase, like Christina was, they would have seen him flinch at the name Callie.

Christina POV

I wonder why Chase flinched when he heard the name Callie, weird. I write on a note, passing it to him, it reads,

Are you okay? ~CJ

He reads it then writes back then passes it to me quickly. It reads,

No not really, I'm just worried about how my little sister is holding up without me, she has never been without me before. ~CD

I hide the note, because Cassie, who is sitting beside me, is trying to read what it says. With everything going on I don't need to deal with her. I respond saying,

Is her name Callie, by chance? I saw you flinch when you heard the name Callie. Don't worry, you have a friend in me. ~CJ

Greyson POV

I sit there, listening to Miss Morris drone on about hieroglyphics, I know everything and probably more about hieroglyphics, because of my brother. Speaking of my brother I got a text from him this morning saying,

_I landed in America, and I heard about you ether being the new chosen one or reincarnated osirion. Also I found Nina, she was really happy and surprised to see me, especially when I told her about the Osirion dying to save the world. I just sort of wish it would have happened like a year before graduation, so I could have seen her a lot more! Good Luck, and beware danger lurks around every corner at Anubis. ~Fabian_

Yeah, I think he will be in America for a while, he lost Nina once, he will do everything in his power not to lose her again. Mr. Sweet walks into the room, looking around at all of us.

"I'm sorry to intrude Miss Morris, but I need to see Cassie, Dexter, Erin and Greyson in my office.," He says looking at all four of us. We all get up, walking out, and I sneak a glance back at Jessica, smiling. In his office stands a guy with dirty blond hair and a girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes. Patrica and Eddie, by chance? Another guy with darker skin walks in, standing with the two other people. Alfie?

"Miller! Lewis! Patrica!" Dexter shouts fist-bumping the one with dirty blond hair and the darker skinned one.

"Okay, you seven talk about what you need to talk about, I need to get to a meeting, get back to class when this is over students!," Mr. Sweet says, walking out.

"Greyson, how much about Sibuna did Fabian tell you?," Eddie asks.

"Everything, and I'm guessing the other member, KT, is in America?," I ask and Patrica nods.

"What I don't understand is why is there a new chosen one or reincarnated osirion in the first place, why couldn't the mysteries end with us?," Alfie asks, looking frustrated.


	8. Trust

**This chapter was written by:I Love Chase Davenport**

**I hope you like it!**

Christina POV

I kept waiting for the bell to ring. "Come on." I mumbled. I'm impatient sometimes during school. History isn't one of my strong points.

"Ok class I could like you to write a single paragraph of hieroglyphics." Mrs. Morris said. Dang. I'm not that good with this kinda stuff. Maybe I could ask someone for help. Chase passed me the note again it read

Ya, and I'd love to be your friend~CD

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. I turned back to my notebook where I had been doodling something. It looked strange and I had no idea what it was. I had seen it on a locket Dexter had on. It was like a diamond with a red marble on it. but I added no color because I only had a pencil for class. I shoved the note in my back pocket and I saw Cassie staring at what I had doodled so to break her stair I closed my note book. She jumped a bit

"You okay?" I asked quietly. She nodded although she looked unsure. Soon enough the bell rang

"Finally." I heard Jace mumble. He was first out. I'm not sure Jace is a guy you can trust. I'll keep a look out. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into a dirty blond dude who looked to be 18 or 19. We both fell down

"Eddie are you okay?" A Red head asked helping him up

"Ya." He said. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. He held his hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up

"Sorry." I said. He nodded.

"No problem." He said

"Eddie we have to go." The girl said. this Eddie person nodded and they walked away. That was strange! I walked to my locker and opened the door I had placed a picture of my parent's in there. I put my note book in the locker and grabbed a text book. I picked up the picture to look at it one more time.

Chase POV

I saw Christina looking at a picture of 3 people. A man, a woman and a baby girl. Maybe it's her and her parent's. My locker being next to her locker I walked up

"Hey." I said. She looked to me

"Oh hey Chase." She said. She put the picture in her locker

"Was that picture of your parents?" I asked. I kinda regretted it because I saw a tear slip from her eye.

"Ya." She said. She looked so sad.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded

"It's just they died when I was young." She said wiping her eyes "And I've been raised by my gran." She then said.

"What about your sister?" I asked. I don't know why though

"She turned 18 and moved out. So it's just me my gran and a cat named Missy." She said. I nodded. "Well class starts soon we should get to math." I said. She nodded. I wiped her eyes off before walking towards math. Another potato in my seat! Jace!


	9. (More a paragraph than a chapter)

**This paragraph was written by:Rocker729**

**I'm so sorry this is basicially a paragraph I would have wrote more, but I'm packing right now to go on a road trip with my church. Hope you like it!**

Cassie POV

I can't believe Greyson likes that idiot Jessica, she says she knows fashion because she went to a fashion school, yeah right! Also what Dexter said, that can't be true, right? Multi-personality disorder, if it's true then why should he be in Sibuna, he could be a traitor without us knowing! Fabian is his brother though, so he must know a lot about Egypt and stuff, plus the fact that he's cute. I just don't understand how he could be the chosen one? It just makes no sense at all, I thought it had to be passed down through your family or something.

_~Greyson POV flashback~_

_"__Greyson, you need to except your destiny, I'm positive that you are the new chosen one. It will be dangerous but trust me, if you want to protect the people you care about, the sacrifice is worth it.," Eddie says looking me in the eyes. I nod saying,_

_"__I'm choosing to go along with this aren't I? I can't lose my new friends or my brother or anyone, if I do then I will be lost too."_


	10. Awkward

**This chapter was written by: I Love Chase Davenport**

Christina POV_  
_I sat on my bed looking out my window. I had finished almost all my homework except History. 3 of my teachers gave Homework. In Math, History and French. My grandmother loves to speak French and tought me. I was the only one upstairs as he others were in the dining room eating. I wasn't hungry at all. But soon enough someone ended up knocking on my door "It's open." I said I was still looking out my window when someone opened the door._  
_"You ok?" Asked a voice. It was Chase but he sounded as if his mouth was half full. I turned around to see him with an apple in his hand_  
_"Ya." I said "Just not that hungry that's all." I said. He saw the nearly blank piece of paper in front of me. All I had written my name the date and the title._  
_"Homework problems?" He asked. I nodded and he sat next to me "History?" He asked_  
_"Ya." I said a bit embarrassed. "It's not one of my strong points." I said and felt my cheeks go red._  
_"It's one of mine. Want me to help?" He asked looking up at me._  
_"Sure." I said as I felt my cheeks de-colour themself_  
_"I'll help you. IF you come downstairs and sit at the table with us." He said. Wow he's really pushing it. Although I think I liked it... Did I just say that?_  
_"I'll come down if you help me." I said with a small smirk. He shook his head_  
_"You go by my rules." He said grabbing my wrist and I let him pull me up but I stumbled forward a but and fell onto him still standing up. He seamed to blush "Sorry." I said backing off again he let go of my wrist and began to walk to the door opening it wide. I walked up and tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face me. I pecked his lips so fast I could barely feel it then I passed him. That is the bravest thing I have ever done. And probably the most stupid..._  
_Jessica POV_  
_I heard someone come down the stairs but their footsteps were lighter than the lazy person we just sent up there. Christina entered the room and sat down in the seat she sat in for the past couple days. I saw a bit of red in her cheeks_  
_"What kept you so long?" Jace asked_  
_"I was doing homework." Christina said looking at him then to the plate set in front of her. She grabbed nothing to eat as Chase who seamed dazed walked in and sat down_  
_"What kept you?" Jace repeated to him. Chase didn't answer though he just sat silently not looking to anyone_  
_"awkward." Dexter said taking a bite of his food_  
_"Shove a sock in it Dexter." Cassie commented but glared at me. I ignored her and just ate. I didn't need another fight like when she dumped water on me._  
_After dinner Christina POV..._  
_I was once again alone upstairs while the rest were doing something else and I was trying to do my homework. I sighed about ready to give up then the door opened it was Chase. I tried not to look at him but I couldn't help it_  
_"I said I'd help ya." He said trying not to look at me either._  
_"Sorry 'bout earlier." I said quietly. I didn't really want to mention it but I wanted to say sorry._  
_"It's no problem." He said sitting next to me. For the rest of the night we were trying to do my homework. It felt kinda awkward but then again what isn't awkward about this?


	11. A New Victim

**Hey guys, so sorry for not posting, a lot has been going on in my life and school is starting back up so that means, band and chorus and Accidentals- a select singing group for my school- and just schoolwork in general. I will try to post as much as I can though!**

**This Chapter was written by: Rocker729**

**Disclaimer: I do not own You Might Be The One by Greyson Chance.**

**I hope you like it! **

Greyson POV~In his dream~

I walk around this empty hall, the walls covered with hieroglyphics, but it's to dark to read them clearly. I see a person down the hall, whispering my name, and I follow it. The person leads me to a room filled with light, it's Eddie. He holds a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet and he pulls me to the side of the room, behind a pillar identical to the others that line the rest of the room. A man walks into the room, Hector, and he grabs this jar of purple liquid, pouring it into a dish in front of him. Purple smoke rises from the dish, and Hector whispers,

"Find a new victim, the other one was strong-willed, find a weak soul, consume it and bring it back here." The smoke vanishes and a man that looks like a older version of Hector appears, but he's a ghost! Hector and Victor's father? Maybe, but this is getting weird, why did I have to come to this school?

~3rd person~

The purple smoke rose to find it's next victim, another Anubis resident, but which? A unsuspecting student lies asleep, dreaming, but the dream turns a nightmarish direction. Consumed by the purple smoke, the person now under Hector's control, walks down to the tunnels. Straight to Hector and his father.

Greyson POV

I hear footsteps outside, from the tunnel, but before I see their face, I wake up. Chase is shaking me, and my alarm is going off. Time for school, and I have so much to tell Sibuna, it's unreal. I quickly get dressed and walk out to the dining room, where Cassie is yelling at Jessica.

"You took my hair straightener!," Cassie shouts, glaring at Jess, not realizing I'm standing right there. Derek, please don't come out, please!

"I didn't take it, Cassie, why don't you ask Erin? Oh and I have my own straightener thank you very much! Hi Greyson.," Jess says calmly to Cassie and smiles to me. Cassie glares at her and throws a flashy smile at me, storming out, but not before saying,

"I'll get you for this, everything was fine until you showed up, moron." And here comes Derek...

Jessica POV

I can see Greyson trying to calm down after what Cassie just said, even though it wasn't directed to him. His arms tense up and I hear a growl come from his throat, Derek.

"Grey, come back, Derek please let Greyson back.," I say calmly and after a few minutes his arms loosen up. Grey's back.

Dexter POV

I wake up with a headache, but I get up and get changed anyways, despite the pain in my head. Sure is a way to start your birthday, isn't it? I just ignore it, putting in headphones, listening to this song called **You might be the one**, it's originally by this guy named Greyson Chance, but Erin sang it at a talent show, over the summer. I showed up because I was doing my magic act, and we got recordings of everyone's act. Erin is actually a really great singer. Out to the dining room, nobody there except Greyson and Jessica, weird. Normally Erin's down here by now, I grab a apple, sitting down, staring at the wall. That's all there really is to do, no use trying to get a conversation out of people that can't be separated when they start talking, how are we going to keep Sibuna from her?

Cassie POV

I storm up to my room, finding Erin with MY straightener. Maybe Jessica didn't have it after all, oops.

"What's up with you suddenly being interested in how you look?," I ask her and she laughs shaking her head. Dexter. Why she likes that idiot is unknown to me, but she really likes him.

"You wouldn't care, you already know why I'm doing this, oh and tell Dex Happy Birthday, it's his birthday today.," She says walking out, wow, she has it bad if she knows his birthday and I don't.

Christina POV

I sit on my bed working on some history homework that Chase and I didn't finish last night. There is a knock at my door, and I shout,

"Come in!" Which whoever it is does. A apple lands on my homework and I look up to see Chase's face.

"Need some help?," He asks sitting next to me. I nod my head and he grabs my pencil, writing a few notes on my paper, then signaling me to try it with the notes, giving me my pencil. I read the notes and finish my homework in two minutes, wow, note to self when you need a history tutor, call Chase. Then a note lands on my paper and Chase is out the door. Picking up the apple and note, I take a bite of the apple, opening the note. It reads,

_Will you go out with me? ~CD_

Blushing I write a response on a fresh piece of paper, walking out, then downstairs, to his room. Nobody is there, so I just sit the note on his bed, walking out.

Chase POV  
Wow that was close, I craw out from under my bed, seeing the note on my pillow. _Christina._ I grin, opening it, and it says the one thing that makes my day awesome,

_Yes, I will. ~CJ_

Best day ever, well for me it is. Where is Jace, he completely vanished from the house, I looked everywhere, and I even asked Trudy. Apparently he left for school early, Jace leaving early for school, ha! He's planning some sort of prank, I know it!

Jace POV

I walk into the woods, looking for any sign that the person I'm meeting is here. Straight to the clearing that I was told to meet them at, now where are they?

"Hello, Jason, long time since I saw you.," A man in a cloak says, walking up through the trees.


	12. Osirion?

**This chapter was written by-I Love Chase Davenport**

**Disclaimer- I Love Chase Davenport doesn't own She's So Gone**

**I hope you like it!**

_Lyric's are in italics._

Christina POV

I was getting my stuff. But I couldn't find my bracelet. My mum gave it to me a few days before she died. I couldn't find it though. I searched every where.

"Dang it." I mumbled to myself. I kept looking. "This cannot be happening to me." I than mumbled. I looked on my night stand, under my blankets and than I looked under my pillow. But under my pillow was my phone. I than looked under my bed. There it was. But it was past that spring that had gotten my last time. I reached out avoiding the spring. I barely got it but I pulled it back out.

"Pull up your pants." Said a voice from behind. I looked and saw Cassie. I stood up and pulled up my pants.

"What do you want Cassie." I said. She looked to Jessica's bead and I frowned "If you're here to steal. Get. Out." I said. She looked at me with a glare before stomping out. I got up as she closed the door. I waited a few seconds before elbowing the door.

"Ow!" I hear Cassie say. I opened the door.

"Nice try Cass." I said, A sent passed my nose. It wasn't a good one. and it wasn't Cassie. I felt my stomach churn. I felt something heading up. "Crap." I said. Cassie stepped aside. I gagged. I tried to hold it back. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. I rushed to the sink and it came out. Stomach acid. It took a minute but I finally finished. I turned around and saw Trudy, Hector and Cassie.

"Oh Sweetie are you ok?" Trudy asked. I nodded. I felt better now.

"Just something smelt a bit funny." I said.

"You sure you can go to school?" Trudy asked. I nodded again.

"I'll be fine." I said. I wiped my mouth off. Hector left grumbling. Trudy nodded and left. Cassie was gone already. I turned back to the sink and began to brush my teeth. Again...

3 person POV

Christina walked down stairs. She walked outside. It was freezing. She wore her black jacket. She could still taste the throw up witch didn't help her cause. She began to walk towards the school. Voices in her head started

'Osirion' It whispered. She looked around her. No one was around. She shook her head a bit and continued walking

'Osirion' It whispered once again. She pulled out her head phones and put on a song. It was 'She's so gone' by Naomi Scott  
_Insecure_  
_In her skin_  
_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_  
_Broke away_  
_Learned to fly_  
_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_  
_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_  
_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_Here I am_  
_This is me_  
_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_  
_Are you shocked?_  
_Are you mad?_  
_That you're missing out on who I really am_  
_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_  
_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone away_  
_Like history_  
_She's so gone_  
_Baby, this is me, yeah_  
_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_(That's so over now)_  
_She's so gone_  
_(You won't find her around)_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_So long_  
_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

When it was over the voice had stopped. Christina smiled and kept walking towards school.  
During class...  
Christina was paying less attention than usual. She was writing something in her notebook. But it was in hieroglyphics. She didn't even notice. But Cassie sure did. She Wrote something on a note and passed it to Dexter who was in the row behind her. Christina came back to attention and closed her notebook. 'Osirion' The voice whispered again. She covered her ears from underneath her hair so no one noticed. But Cassie seemed to notice everything...


	13. New Member

**This Chapter was written by- Rocker729**

**I hope you like it!**

Greyson POV

I'm sitting next to Dexter and I keep hearing this person whispering Osirion, but I can tell it's not directed to me. Maybe it's a chosen one thing? Cassie throws back a note to Dexter and he reads it, passing it to me. It reads,

_Christina is writing something in hieroglyphics, we need to get her notebook. And maybe get her in Sibuna, if she knows so much about them, she could be useful._

Useful? Rude much, Christina is a person, and she deserves at least respect. Wait who am I talking about here it's Cassie, ha be nice for once good one! Hieroglyphics being written by Christina, a person whispering Osirion to someone, SHE'S THE OSIRION! I write that down on a piece of paper and pass it to Dexter. His eyes go wide and he passes the note to Cassie.

Jace POV

"Aren't you suppose to be in school right now?," Jerome asks me, brushing off his jeans, standing up.

"Yeah, but, all I'm missing right now is history. The most boring class and it has no point.," I say standing up beside him. I start poking a tree with a stick as he says,

"But, you're in that house, you need to learn Egyptian stuff if you want to last. Fabian's brother is there to right, if so you might be able to last." Okay, survive from what? This is weird, even for Jerome, but I can't do anything about it right now, he's right. Sweetie will be looking for me soon, if I don't get back soon.

Cassie POV

THE OSIRION?! How is this even possible, didn't the osirion die after what happened with Sophia? I'm so confused right now, and Erin won't talk to me, what is going on?

Christina POV

I can still hear the person calling me osirion, and when I get out into the hall after class, Greyson pulls me to the drama room. Sitting me down on the stage, he asks,

"Have you been hearing strange things, someone calling you Osirion by chance?" This is weird, one how would he know, and two can he hear it too?

"Yeah, what is this about Greyson, is this some sort of prank?," I ask looking him in the eye. Then he starts to explain about this thing called Sibuna that his brother was in and about the chosen one and osirion. According to him though the osirion died saving the world last year, at his brothers graduation. He thinks that I'm the osirion because when I ran into Eddie I regenerated the osirion's power or something. Like I said before weird.

"Do you believe me?," He asks and I shake my head no, it's just to unrealistic. "Okay you want real evidence, meet me in the attic at lunch, and there will be proof."

~Time Skip to Lunch~

I sneak down the hall, past Hector's office, straight to the attic door. It's slightly open so I guess Greyson is already up there. He is, along with Cassie, Dexter, and Erin, all waiting for me.

"So this is Sibuna, and I want to show you some proof, hold this up to the wall over there.," Greyson says handing me his locket, it looks the eye of horus. I grab it and it starts to glow, batteries I tell myself, and I hold it to the wall that Greyson points to.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream, because the wall moves. Cassie puts her hand over my mouth, whispering,

"Hello, Osirion, you sorta have to be quiet, if Hector catches us it won't be good!" Okay I guess that was proof, good job Greyson, you proved to me that it isn't a prank.


	14. Dream

**This chapter was written by: I Love Chase Davenport**

**I hope you like it! **

Christina POV  
I just stared at the now open wall.  
"Christina do you have your notebook?" Dexter asked. I nodded and pulled out my black and red striped notebook. Dexter snatched it.  
"Wait." I began. He opened it and saw pages and Pages of story's. He looked up at me eyebrow raised "I have a lot of free time." I said. He rolled his eyes. He began flipping more pages till he saw the page where I had written the hieroglyphics.  
"Do you know what these mean?" Greyson asked me. I shook my head  
"I spaced out during class."I said. Greyson frowned.  
"Can't you ask your brother? Or figure it out yourself?" Dexter asked. The voice came back into my hearing 'Osirion' It whispered. This is gonna be a long year at The House of Anubis...  
~That Night~  
I woke up in a darkened room. I heard the voice again 'Osirion' It whispered.  
"Hello!?" I called out "Who's there!" I than said.  
No answer just 'Osirion'. Than a dream came. It was that boy. Eddie I think his name is. Eddie was holding a crown. He yelled something "In the name of Anubis I banish you!" Than something in Egyptian I guess.  
"The Osirion no!" Another voice yelled.  
'Osirion' The first voice said I shot straight up in bed breathing hard. I hadn't screamed. But I woke up Jessica.  
"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Nothing." I said laying back "Nothing." I repeated closing my eyes.  
Jace POV  
I lie awake wondering what Jerome had meant by 'last'. Was something going to happen to me? And what dose this have to do with Greyson? Jerome tells me nothing... I looked at my clock. 1:53. I better get to sleep... Or plant another potato in Chase's seat.


	15. Piece By Piece

**This Chapter was written by: Rocker729**

_Notes and Texts are in_ italics

**Words that are in bold will be explained next.**

**Okay, the words in this chapter that are in bold, if you know where they are from, I'll dedicate my next chapter to the first person who gets it right. **

Eddie POV

I wake up in a cold sweat, that was weird, I saw myself stopping that ghost two years ago. The thing is I also saw that girl I ran into in the hall, in the Anubis house attic, opening the hidden chamber with Sibuna behind her. So I guess the osirion was reincarnated or something, and now we know who she is. I just hope that there isn't a life threatening mystery, Fabian will freak out if his brother is in danger.

Greyson POV

I run up the path, trying to catch up with Jessica I shout to her,

**"Hey, Jessica, I just wanted to ask if you didn't mind...um... Do you fancy walking over with me?"** I stutter at parts and she laughs.

**"Yeah, okay, sure I would fancy that,"** She says, saying 'fancy that' weirdly. Oh right, she's American. **"Sorry I guess this all just takes some getting used to."** I smile at that, walking with her over to the school. Jessica is my only friend that isn't really in danger, besides Jace and Chase, but I feel bad about not telling her anything. Fabian told me not to tell anyone, and to protect as many people as possible. Since I'm the chosen one, I have all of these responsibilities, and I have no clue how Nina could have handled all this pressure.

~3rd person~

The one who is now controlled by Hector, walks the halls of the school, listening for information about this 'Sibuna' club. Then, the controlled one searches the suspects lockers; Erin, Cassie, Dexter, Greyson, and Christina. What Hector doesn't realize is that his controlled one, leaves behind a mark, a purple fingerprint. Everywhere they go, everything they touch, has that purple mark on it. The controlled one is closer than Sibuna thinks.

Dexter POV  
Okay, so we have a new osirion and a new chosen one, now what? Well let's start with the dream that Greyson had, talk about weird. I mean, who was that dude with Hector, and why do they need to control someone? Strange, very strange, but who knows it is Anubis house. Greyson ran off to talk to Jessica, and Jace is stuffing his face at the house. Christina and Chase walked to school early, and Cassie, well she's doing what Cassie's do. Erin is with her, at least I think she's with her. She has been slightly distant lately, what did Cassie do to her? She always talks to me, like everyday, and whatever Cassie said or did changed that. I'm going to find out what it is.

Greyson POV

I had sent a picture of the hieroglyphics to my brother last night, and I got this as a reply,

_Greyson the hieroglyphics say, _

_Osirion, protector of the chosen one, defends Anubis once again. New evil is here, beware the Black Bird is gone, but the family remains. Use your key chosen one, the passage will open once you use your key.1890 unlocks one passage, next comes your own, can you find it?_

_Who wrote this? What is going on over there? Get out of that house if a new mystery is brewing, It's to dangerous. ~ Fabian_

Okay, Fabian told me stuff about a black bird, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe talked about it, and they had assumed it was Victor. Victor is gone, that's true, and Hector is still here, along with that weird guy that sort of looked like him, but as a ghost. His family remains, and a key? The locket maybe, and 1890 is the year that unlocks the door to Robert Frobisher-Smythe's study, and to the tunnels. The next passage must be somewhere in the tunnels, I need to tell Sibuna about this later.

"Mr. Rutter? I'll ask you one more time before you have to go to the principals office, please stop talking, the test is out," Miss Morris says, bringing me out of my thoughts. Oops. After about five more minutes of the test, Jessica and I are both finished, and she passes me a note.

_What's Sibuna? You kept saying Sibuna and black bird... ~Jess_ I pass her another note that reads

_Sibuna is a club that I was in at my old school, it's Anubis spelled backwards. We created it since a lot of people loved Egyptian Mythology there. The black bird, it's a crow, my brother found a crow a couple weeks ago. I'm just worried about how it's doing, it had a broken wing._ She nods at me smiling, and I smile back. Okay, I'm off the hook this time, but I don't like lying to Jess. She is the only one here who understands me, I don't know how long I will last not telling her.

Christina POV

Greyson just about blew Sibuna's cover! I can't believe that it wasn't me, actually though. He said he texted his brother the hieroglyphics last night and that he will probably have a response today, since his brother is in America. I wonder what they mean, I'm not good with this stuff. I see a note being thrown to my desk, it's from Dexter.

_Greyson says that there are passages beneath Anubis house, and that he knows how to get to them. He also says there is a secret passage, that we need to find. Tell Cassie, I'll tell Erin._

Weird, I wonder where the passage is? I write down what I know on a piece of paper, waiting until Cassie finishes her test, she took at least five more minutes than what I did. Ether I rushed and got every answer wrong, or Chase's helping actually worked, cool. Passing her the note, I look over towards Chase, he is just sitting there staring off into nothing. I can't believe I'm dating him, and that he would like someone like me. Another note lands in front of me, bringing me out of my thoughts, it's from Cassie.

_Woah, but wait, should we trust Greyson, espicially with his multiple personality disorder and him being able to turn on us in a matter of seconds. I mean come on, the old Sibuna searched those tunnels tons of times last year, why didn't they find it?_ She does have a good point, why didn't the old Sibuna find it. It might be a chosen one thing.


End file.
